


stir fry [Podfic]

by ReformedTsundere



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, And Into His Heart, Chef!TY, Cooking, Fluff, Humor, Late Night Supermarket Trips, M/M, Oblivious Tang Yi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Shao Fei Moves Into Tang Yi's House, very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: A recording of "stir fry" by stebeee"Tang Yi’s carefully steaming a marble goby fish to perfection when the doors to the large kitchen slam open.“Boss,” Jack calls. “He’s here again.”Or Shao Fei keeps busting drug criminals at Chef Tang Yi’s popular restaurant, and Tang Yi, for the love of god, doesn’t quite know why he keeps letting Shao Fei do it."
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	stir fry [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stir fry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112255) by [stebeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebeee/pseuds/stebeee). 



> I really enjoyed this fic a lot! I apologize for any audio level discrepancies in this work. I literally recorded it at 4am.

Cover Art provided by ________________.

| 

  * [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/c739jmvdzard5h5/stir_fry_-_stebeee.mp3/file) | **Size:** 34.13 MB | **Duration:** 34:05
  * [Text Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112255) | **Size:** 4956 Words | **Duration:** ________

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or kudos for the fic please follow the text link and leave them on fic.
> 
> If you have any comments or kudos for my reading of the fic please feel free to leave them here! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
